


we belong where love finds us

by koibito (IronButterfly)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Cunnilingus, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Kageyama Tobio, im never going to tire of writing hinata lovingly wrecking his bf, they're both so in love UGH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronButterfly/pseuds/koibito
Summary: On and off the court. In and out of the bedroom. It was only Shouyou that could make him feel this way.





	we belong where love finds us

“Stop squirming so much, babe. Don’t wanna hurt you.” said Hinata, pulling his fingers from between Tobio’s soaked folds, drawing clear strings of cum along as well. He then passed the palm of his hand along Tobio’s mound in a series of rough strokes, trying to take the edge off a bit, but making his love sob with pleasure all the same. God, he could spend forever in between Kageyama’s legs, and happily meet his end there. Nothing pleased him more than the lovingly ruined state of his boyfriend, so wanton and nearly delirious with pleasure. He loved it. He loved _Tobio_ so much. More than volleyball, even. He already had plans for what he’d do when he were to quit the sport at some point. _Retired from volleyball, new career in loving Kageyama Tobio full time_, Hinata mused with smug satisfaction that had nothing to do with empty possessiveness.

“Are you too sensitive?” Hinata asked, checking in, ever an attentive partner. “I can keep going. Or we can stop if you’re too tired. Whatever you want.”

He’d already made Tobio come twice that day. Once when he’d pressed Kageyama against the bathroom wall, ignoring the running shower and the ache in their bodies from the day’s vigorous training, and rubbing him off with his hand while littering Kageyama’s neck and chest with claiming bites and kisses. And on their bed the second time, as no sooner had they exited the bathroom that Hinata had stirred his boyfriend into their room and on the bed, flinging himself on top and expertly positioning their bodies in a way that would allow them to rut and rub their cores against each other. Kageyama, equally eager and a bit sluggish from the summer heat, had allowed the manhandling quite readily, clinging to Hinata’s hips and encouraging his thrusts, panting breaths and moans rising in pitch when the pressure was just right or Hinata struck his clit particularly well.

Taking in the sight of his wrecked boyfriend trying to catch his breath and presumably remember how words worked, Hinata couldn’t help the impossibly strong swell of fondness that rose in him.

He took Tobio’s hand, the one that’d been hiding overwhelmed dark blue eyes, and pressed a kiss to the back of it. Hinata continued trailing soft kisses along the length of Kageyama’s arm until he reached his handsome, albeit sex-flushed face and started kissing his cheeks, his nose, his lips.

“Anything you want.” Hinata breathed against Kageyama’s mouth and felt him shiver against him. He grinned crookedly and licked at Kageyama’s lax mouth, getting pleasantly excited at the way Kageyama growled at his cockiness.

“Well, get on with it, then.” Kageyama huffed, probably trying for a warning tone and missing by a mile. Hinata didn’t tease him for it. Opting instead to press one last kiss to his lips before setting to work.

* * *

Kageyama was in bliss. Total, all-encompassing, absolute bliss. In his current state of mind he’d probably agree to give up just about everything but for the hot press and wetness of Hinata’s mouth against his cunt, loving him and _fucking him_ so thoroughly, in equal turns.

“Hah!” he let out another overwhelmed sound among an unending string of moans and twitched bodily at a particularly deep lick of Hinata’s tongue inside of him. The occasional writhing and twitching were the only movements he could make with the tight grip Hinata had on his thighs, holding him open and _exactly_ where he wanted Tobio to be, so he could have his way with him.

And Kageyama could do nothing, _wanted_ nothing but to lay there and take the sweet torture. He kept his eyes trained upwards for if he looked at Hinata at the moment he’d surely lose it, and his panting mouth was stretched into an elated grin. He had always been…sensitive down there. And the vague sensations of ticklishness had almost always accompanied any stimulation to his vulva, especially if Hinata stroked or ate him out just right. And he always gave it to Tobio _exactly_ right. Making him giggle and moan himself breathless, praising him all the while and acting as if _Tobio_ was the greatest thing to ever grace the face of the Earth, when Hinata was the one knowing exactly how to love Kageyama best.

On and off the court. In and out of the bedroom. It was only Shouyou that could make him feel this way.

“Yama..” Hinata murmured, pulling back slightly to lick at his lips and if he were standing up Kageyama would’ve surely crumbled to the ground from the sight. “You’re so good Tobio. And today at practice I couldn’t stop looking at you…” he made a v sign with his fingers and rubbed them meaningfully along Tobio’s folds, making him shiver, “so handsome. And strong,” he bent down to press kisses all along Tobio’s folds, while rubbing now, insistently, at his sensitive clit, “want to play volleyball with you forever. Want _you_ forever, Tobio.”

Kageyama whimpered, hands flying down to Hinata’s hair, simply holding, not resisting the renewed vigour with which Hinata licked and kissed at him, legs trembling and still trapped firmly in Hinata’s hold.

“Yours, yours!” Kageyama affirmed, running shaking fingers through ginger hair, voice trailing off into a yell as Hinata sucked at his clit as if trying to suck a particularly thick milkshake through a straw. “God – _Shouyou_! Only yours!”

He only got a moment of reprieve as Hinata drew back for a second to grin against his cunt and press an appreciative kiss where he was wettest and most sensitive, before he put his mouth back to work.

Kageyama groaned, closing his eyes and dropping one of his hands to clutch at the sheets in pure ecstasy.

It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> i would not make them cis. 
> 
> you're welcome and also kageyama being weak for his loving bf, ugh! the POWER of it! the canonness of it!
> 
> thank you for reading! drop a kudos/comment if you feel inclined! all kind gestures are appreciated! xx


End file.
